Better Left Unsaid
by Heart of PureSilver
Summary: In which Tobirama is embarrassed, Izuna mentally scars their son, and their daughter just wants to eat. One-Shot. Set in my "Three" series universe. Contains IzuTobi, Mpreg OC children, and more stupidity than before. Don't like, don't read.


Kazuki smiled down at his baby sister, playing a silly "peekaboo" game with her. She was so easy to entertain. Not to mention she was almost always happy, no matter he did with her. It was only the first couple weeks and he already had a feeling she was going to be an awesome sibling later on. Many schemes began running through his mind, ranging from pranking the Hokage to stealing cookies from Uncle Hashi's secret snack stash. A sinister grin made itself known on his face, prompting Yuko to stare at him in confusion.

"Yuko, you're the bestest little sister I could ever ask for!" Kazuki told her, poking her lightly on her feet. She laughed loudly, kicking her feet to get away from Kazuki's finger. He knew she was super ticklish there. One touch and she'd burst into a fit of giggles.

He tried again, but instead of the set of cute squeals he would always hear he heard a small whine. He immediately focused his attention on his baby sister. She was frowning a little, looking to be a bit upset. That bothered him. He never saw his sister like this before. What was wrong with her? He squinted at her, hoping the problem was something he could see. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. He got down closer, praying to the Rikudo Sennin that his nostrils would live to tell the tale. He took a quick whiff, smelling the scent of baby powder. He sighed in relief. So it wasn't sanitation that needed to be performed. He confusedly began wracking his brain for an answer.

He shook his head. He didn't know a thing about babies. The logical course of action would be to take her to someone who did. He picked her up, gently holding her the way his mother had shown him. He began to carefully walk through the house, scoping it for either his mom or dad. He spotted his mother, drying his hair with a towel. It looked like he had just finished bathing judging from the fact he had yet to put his shirt on. Perfect! Just the person he was looking for! Mama always knew what to do!

"Mama!" Kazuki called, rushing up to him. "Something's wrong with Yuko!"

"Wrong how?" Tobirama asked in concern after seeing the worried look on Kazuki's face.

"She's frowning!"

Tobirama's worry evaporated. "And that's a cause for concern?"

"She _never_ frowns! That's how I know something's wrong! She might be dying!"

"Kazuki, she's not dying."

"She's not?" Kazuki said in relief. "Thank goodness. Then why's she frowning?"

Tobirama took Yuko from his son. "She's hungry."

"How can you tell?"

"I can tell because I'm her mother."

"That doesn't really tell me anything."

"That was the intention."

"Because moms never reveal their secrets, right?"

A smirk. "Exactly."

"Come on, Mama! I wanna know how you do it! Like that time you knew I was stealing Uncle Hashi's rice balls! How do you always know?"

"Because moms know everything, Kazuki!" came the knowing answer from his father, hovering right over his son. Kazuki jumped at the close proximity before Izuna grabbed him from behind and gave him a big hug. "I'm back from my mission! What'd I miss?"

"Teaching prepubescent genin is not considered a mission, Izuna," Tobirama stated as he looked around for Yuko's bottle.

"You'd be surprised. Those students of yours are little monsters! I don't know how you deal with them!"

"Saru, Koharu, and Homura are more than capable of acting like adults. It's probably their sensei that's the problem."

"You're so mean to me, Tobirama…"

"I'm merely stating the facts. The truth hurts sometimes."

Yuko was getting antsy. Her mother had stopped what he was doing to talk to her father. Her tummy was feeling very unpleasant and she wanted it to feel better. Where was the milk her mommy always fed her? It always made her feel better when her tummy felt like this. Her squirming did nothing to gain her mommy's attention. She was starting to feel ignored and the nasty feeling was getting worse. She was about to start making noise when her eyes caught something of interest. Those things…they looked like the shape of top of her bottle. Her mind put two and two together. The tiny child gleefully readjusted herself so her face was closer to Tobirama's chest.

At this point, everyone had spotted the unusual change in Yuko. Tobirama raised an eyebrow, wondering what his daughter was doing. In the next few seconds, his face turned the deepest shade of crimson anyone had ever seen.

Kazuki blinked. "Is she…?"

"Silly Yuko!" Izuna cooed, diverting his daughter's attention away from her sucking. "That's the wrong 'bottle'. You're not going to find what you're looking for there."

Yuko whined at Izuna, displeased that she wasn't getting what she wanted. She went back to her business, knowing something would come if she just kept at it. She was lightly jostled in order to separate her from the object of interest she had been lapping at. Tobirama quickly handed her over to Izuna, his face still a bright red. He found what he had been looking for, wordlessly preparing the baby formula before he took Yuko back. Yuko cried out in joy, hungrily taking her bottle and began drinking.

"That was adorable, if somewhat awkward," Izuna commented, a sweatdrop running down his head.

"Why was she trying to—"

"Do _not_ bring it up or ask about it," snapped Tobirama, causing Kazuki to shut his mouth. "I swear that you kids are going to be the death of me."

Kazuki pouted. "Why?"

"You thrust me into even tighter spots than S-rank missions do. Not to mention I can't explain stuff like this to you just yet. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!" Kazuki challenged.

Izuna knelt down, whispering the explanation into Kazuki's ear. The young boy's face twisted into one of disgust before it shifted to horror.

"WHAT!? EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kazuki yelled, shaking his head as if to expel the horrid words from his mind. "That's GROSS!"

"Your tact never ceases to amaze me, Izuna," Tobirama sarcastically said. "Anything else you'd like to scar our son for life with?"

Izuna smiled deviously. "Actually…"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Yuko simply stared at the odd interactions between her family members. She then decided not to worry about it. After all, she just wanted to eat.

* * *

 **Because Tobirama is so much fun to mess with, I have written yet another silly and random one-shot relating to my "Three" series universe. Eventually, I will come up with something funny for the HashiMada family. But for now, I will gleefully tease Tobirama to my heart's desire.**


End file.
